What should happen on Opening Night!
by heath.marie.16
Summary: Will the one person Rachel wants there on opening night show up? First fic, reviews would be cool.


It was opening night and Rachel's heart was pounding. She knew this was it and her dream was coming true. She was looking at herself in the mirror when there was a knock on her dressing room door. "Come in" Rachel said. As she turned Kurt walked in and smiled. Rachel sighed in response and smiled back. "You ready Ms. Brice" Kurt said, Rachel laughed "I was born ready Kurt." Kurt rolled his eyes in a joking way. Rachel looked at Kurt with a question in her eyes that she didn't need to vocalize. Kurt saw and responded "they are all here except her. Rach please don't get your hopes up." Kurt could see the sudden disappointment and sadness in her eyes. "I don't have my hopes up Kurt, but I thought that tonight of all nights she would show up." Kurt knew what she meant, but there was nothing he could say that would help fix this.

"Five minutes Ms. Berry" was heard through the door "thank you" came from Rachel. "Well I better go take my seat." He smiled, hugged and kissed Rachel for luck. Rachel smiled and Kurt began to leave. Before he was gone Rachel spoke in a timid voice that Kurt had only heard once before. "I can't help that I love her Kurt, I just wanted her to be here." Rachel looked like a small child who just lost her puppy, Kurt turned and looked at her and said "I know."

Right before the lights went down the audience saw a blonde haired woman run down the aisle with a single Gardena in her hand. She made it to the front row and took her seat next to her best friend. "Thank God, I made it just in time." said Quinn panting heavily. "What the fuck took you so long" Santana whispered sharply to Quinn. Rolling her eyes Quinn responded "I had to get her flowers" she said this as if it was the most obvious thing. Santana was about to respond when the overture started. When the curtain rose and Quinn saw the little brunette that made her heart jump every time, she gasped. Rachel said the signature line from the show "Hello Gorgeous" and Quinn split her face with how big her smile was. The show progressed and Quinn suddenly heard the beginning chords of that famous song Rachel sang at their first sectional competition. While Rachel sand Don't Rain on my Parade, Quinn was lost in her thoughts of walking on stage back in high school and exchanging a smile with Rachel and realizing she was in trouble because right then and there she knew she was in love with the brunette. Quinn was shaken from her day dream when the audience erupted with applause, the song had ended and Santana had that smug look on her face and said "you have it bad" Quinn just looked and told her to "shut up."

The entire time Rachel was on stage she avoided looking at the audience. She didn't want to be disappointed, she knew in her heart that Quinn wouldn't miss this, but she was not taking that chance. Once the curtain fell Rachel released a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Her co-star Eric walked up to her, smiled and said "Rachel that was amazing, I can't wait to see what the second act looks like." All Rachel could do was smile back and say "Thank you" she just wanted to rush back to her dressing room and see if Quinn texted her. She didn't need a full conversation, she was just hoping for "break a leg, or your amazing I know tonight is going to be amazing" but she knew all especially the latter would not happen. She was met with disappointment when she got her phone. Rachel was jolted from her pity party when she heard "PLACES!"

The play was going without a hitch and Quinn's heart started racing, she knew it was almost over and she was more than ready and not ready all at the same time. Santana leaned over "you know that she has been working on making My Man even better then when she sand it for Finn" Quinn just looked at her confused. Santana smiled at her "listen to how she sings it Q, it's for you now" Quinn's eyes widened, she knew she was in love with Rachel but she never believed that Rachel could or would love her back. Santana saw Rachel walk on stage and knew this was it, she poked Quinn and nodded her head towards the stage to make her aware of what was about to happen. While Rachel was singing she started crying like she always did during that song. But something was different this time and Quinn could tell that Rachel wasn't crying because she was singing a Barbra song, but because she was really hurt. In turn Quinn started crying because it broke her heart to see Rachel that broken.

After the curtains closed Rachel couldn't stop the sobs that began during the song, she tried to compose herself as she walked off stage to wait for her curtain call. Eric her Mr. Arnstein asked "Rach are you ok" all Rachel could do was nod.

Quinn was waiting anxiously for Rachel's name to be called, Santana hasn't seen her nervous except when she was waiting for the results of her pregnancy test. Finally the moment she had been waiting for came "the role of Fanny Brice was played by Rachel Berry" at that moment Quinn was on her feet clapping the loudest, cheering and crying all at the same time. She couldn't help that grin that was on her face, she was so proud of Rachel and couldn't wait to tell her that. Rachel walked out on stage and took in the standing ovation that was just for her, she couldn't believe that this dream had finally come true. When she started scanning the audience she remembered that she got Kurt the tickets for the front row, as she looked she saw Artie, Brittany, Blaine, Kurt, Santana and finally her eyes locked with Quinn's. At first Rachel couldn't believe her eyes, she blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming and after the final blink she realized that it wasn't a dream, that in reality Quinn made it to her show. Rachel started crying again, but this time it was tears of joy, she was crying so much that she started laughing at herself, while Rachel was going through so many emotions Quinn was watching on and was laughing and crying along with Rachel.

As the curtain was closing Rachel pointed to the side of the stage and Quinn knew that Rachel wanted her to meet her at the stage door. After the curtain finally dropped Quinn ran through the crowd to get to the door. Rachel was doing the same thing as Quinn but made a pit stop in her dressing room to get her phone so she could show Bob the security guard who Quinn was and to let her in. After her job was done Rachel ran back to her dressing room to clean up and get ready to see the love of her life.

Quinn was outside in flash, Bob noticed Quinn and allowed her in and pointed to Rachel's dressing room. Quinn slowed her pace and walked to Rachel's dressing room, she was trying to even out her breathing, but she knew it was no use, so she lifted her shaky hand and knocked on the door.  
Rachel was mid change when she heard the knock, "one second" she finished putting on her shirt and smiled. After looking in the mirror to make sure she looked good she practically ran to the door, after a deep breath she opened it and was met with the prettiest girl she had ever seen. Quinn saw Rachel and did what she has wanted to do since high school, she dropped the flower, grabbed Rachel by the face and kissed her with so much passion that it took Rachel by surprise. After the initial shock Rachel started kissing her back with just as much passion and wanted all of her right then and there. When they both decided that they needed to breath they pulled away. Rachel heard the whimper that Quinn released and smiled; instead of pulling fully away they leaned their foreheads together and interlaced their fingers. Quinn looked deep into Rachel's eyes, smiled and said "Hi" Rachel smiled and laughed a little and said "Hi back."


End file.
